


Blood of Dragons

by DragonQueenKitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, This Story will be Updated Slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenKitty/pseuds/DragonQueenKitty
Summary: Princess Kitty is faced with becoming Queen far earlier than she expected due to family issues. Her brother grows jealous and starts his own kingdom, challenging her and her allies to fight against him. Little do they know, something more sinister is brewing between the higher gods.Will Kitty be able to save her world? Or will she have to get assistance from beyond her homeland?





	Blood of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story that I've been working on trying to create and I hope that you all enjoy it.  
> Later on I'll be posting a co-written story that involves one of my friends original creations as well.

On this day we were to mourn over the lost ones, our ancestors, warriors who died in battles. Souls to be worshiped along with praising our god Vinean for taking them to the afterlife. The Festival of Vexinor as we called it, but today would be different. We were to celebrate..... A wedding. Vineans granddaughter, Elizabeth Kremlin, was to be marrying the princess of Callidor.  
My name is Adalinda Kathrine Adalhard. I’m the heir to the Callidorian throne as well as the goddess of Dragons. My worshipers call me Lady Kreilia, but only if I appear to them in my goddess form. This was my wedding, nerves where getting the better of me as I sat quietly in front of a mirror, staring at myself. Was I truly ready to marry my fiancee?

“Milady, are you ready?” A soft voice spoke. A fair maiden dressed in a teal and green gown stood in the doorway. Onyx like branches covered the gown. “Lady Elizabeth is waiting.” She mused. Her ice blue eyes twinkled with warmth. Chocolate black hair cascading down her back. Small pointed ears couldn’t be covered by her hair.  
“Yeah lets get a move on!” A dark skinned elf shouted. Her hair was raven black, glinting purple in the candle light. Feathers were braided into her long curly hair. She wore a gown of gold that ombred into crimson red, as if it were stained with real blood.  
The first maiden scowled and scoffed. “Return to the arch at once! You’re a bridesmaid, Brenwenn.”  
“Uh, I forgot my flowers miss Alexandria. So bugger off.” Brenwenn hissed before grabbing flowers off the table and disappearing down the hall.

“Why Princess Brenwenn is your friend.... I’ll never understand Lady Kitty.”  
“She's sweet.... Plus an assassin at a wedding is helpful if anyone dares to hurt me or my soon-to-be wife. Worry not, Alex. She poses no threat to our kingdom.” I commented back at her before following my servant down the hall.  
“Yes milady....” Alex sighed and stood at the doors, bowing to a slender figured man. “Your highness. I bring to you, your daughter....”

A man with long straight mahogany hair smiled and bowed. “Thank you, Alexandria. Return to your post.” My servant left us standing with guards. The Dragon Lords were always an annoying bunch but they were our servants. Men and women that could transform into scaled beasts. Draconiks. We also had the blood, we were the main bloodline to the first Draconik, lord Urthemiel, god of Beauty. I was his great-granddaughter, just like how my wife was the granddaughter of our death god. Together our bloodline would grow stronger if we were to have children between us.

“My darling Adalinda..... You’ve grown so much.... I’m proud that you’re marrying, even if it is to alliance our kingdom with Kremlins.”  
“I’m doing it more for love.” I announced. “But yes, this is a great advantage to strengthen our kingdoms. Mostly our lands. Finally uniting Idahaer with Drashkin in a way....of course.” My eyes turned away from my father. King Isaac was a strong man, god of Sunlight. I loved father with all my heart and I was going to prove to him that I’d be able to take over Callidor, unlike his sister could.

“King Adalhard. Princess Adalhard. We are about to start now. Please ready yourselves.”

My heart fluttered. An arm looped with mine as I stared into the door. It opened. Cascading light into the dark hallway. We stepped out. My gown shimmering in the crystalline light. Gems shimmered on the corset of my gown, af if flames took over my body. The skirt bounced with every step I took. Soft gasps fill the air from family members, to servants, to our civilians that were able to watch from above in the balconies.  
Standing in the arch way was my darling.... Elizabeth wore a gown that clung to her body. The skirt made of pastel pink feathers that turned white at the bottom. She was my perfect angel. The symbol of beauty. I now understood why I’d fallen in love with her. Her gentle smile and gleaming eyes, but more so her personality. Sweet, caring, simply wonderful. I would die for her if I needed to.

Off to the left stood Brenwenn and another. A male who was wearing a suit that matched Brenwenns dress. Prince of Syami, Elrik Beauregard Amorio. We called him Beau since that’s what he insisted on being called. To the right stood Elizabeth's twin brother, Eynard. He looked similar to Elizabeth but with a more serious expression on his face, we figured he got it from their father more than their mother. Alex stood with Eynard since she wanted to make things even on both sides.  
I made it to the arch, giving father a kiss on the cheek after he let go of my arm. My eyes lingered for a moment on my wife's side of the family. Crimson eyes bore into my soul. Vinean. Besides him was his lover Ethel, a beautiful harpy woman who had a soft smile on her face.

“We are gathered here today. To unite kingdoms and these lovely maidens together. Princess Elizabeth Fleur Kremlin and Princess Adalinda Kathrine Adalhard.” The priest announced once I’d stepped to stand beside Elizabeth. He dottled on with the silly wedding speech, I pretended to listen, copying what I’d practiced to repeat and all that.  
“Do you Elizabeth Kremlin take Adalinda Adalhard to be your wife?”  
“I do~” She sighed happily.  
“Do you Adalinda Adalhard take Elizabeth Kremlin to be your wife?”  
“I do.” I replied. Feeling my heart flutter.  
“You may now kiss-” We didn’t even wait for the old fool to finish. We locked lips at once. Sparks and heat rising, making my heart pound and body weak. The kiss lasted a few moments but felt longer than that.  
“Well.... I present to you your newly wed princesses!” The crowd cheered, shouting with joy. All was well.... At least that’s what we thought. What we all thought, but we became fools to the fate that was bound to destroy us all.


End file.
